Grins
by Jupiter Queen
Summary: "Everything was fine until she heard a loud thud on her window. She immediately removed her head from her pillow, becoming alert. Who wouldn't? Because it's totally normal to hear banging against your window at twelve o'clock in the morning. Hearing the noise again, Nikki got up out of bed only to find a familiar figure standing on her balcony and tapping against her window."


_Wish you could see me when I'm lying in bed,  
My eyes are blinded by your stars,  
My blood is blushing so red,  
Oh my God,  
I can see you in my head again,  
I don't suppose you should be dead again._

– _Grins_, Charli XCX

* * *

It was around midnight and Nikki was getting ready for bed. Since it was a muggy July night, she chose to throw on a pair of pajama shorts and an old t-shirt. No one would see her like this except for her and her parents when morning comes around.

After dressing in her night clothes, she got into bed. She stared at the ceiling, thinking of the time she had with Jonesy earlier that evening. Her cheeks turning red, Nikki recalled the way he kissed her. _"__He was pretty damn good at it,__" _she thought. She enjoyed her time with him so much that she felt as if she was forgetting something... something important.

"My necklace!" Nikki exclaimed out loud, breaking her pattern of serene thoughts. "I must've left it in Jonesy's room," she figured. She never went anywhere without that triangle pendant necklace, at least until now she didn't. Exhaling deeply, Nikki decided to go to sleep, figuring that Jonesy would hand it back to her tomorrow, rather _today_ considering that it was midnight.

Nikki positioned herself with one leg outside of her blanket and another leg in. To her, it was too humid to sleep with the whole blanket on, but still cool enough to keep at least one of her legs covered. Nikki made herself as comfortable as possible before being ready to nod off completely. Everything was fine until she heard a loud thud on her window. She immediately removed her head from her pillow, becoming alert. Who wouldn't? Because it's _totally _normal to hear banging against your window at twelve o'clock in the morning. Hearing the noise again, Nikki got up out of bed only to find a familiar figure standing on her balcony and tapping against her window.

"Jonesy, what the hell?!" she cursed after letting her boyfriend in her room. "Is this some kind of booty call?"

"N-no! Not at all!" Jonesy stumbled, kind of embarrassed by the question. Trying to regain some of the cool that he lost just seconds ago, he flirted, "_But if you want to_–"

"Jonesy!" Nikki cut him off.

"I'm just kidding. Don't go all psycho on me." He extended his hands out toward his chest, signaling for her to back down a tad.

"It's hard not to, considering you showed up on my balcony at _**midnight**__._ Speaking of which, why are you here?" she raged with her arms crossed.

"I actually came here because I wanted to give you this," Jonesy said. His hands delved into his pocket and pulled out something that appeared to be her necklace.

"My necklace," Nikki smiled softly at him and uncrossed her arms upon seeing her necklace.

"Yeah, you kinda left it in my room," he chuckled.

"Figures," she shoved his arm playfully.

After shoving him, Jonesy turned her around and put the necklace around her neck. Afterwards, Nikki turned herself so that she was facing him, leaning up to kiss him. He leaned over to meet her lips halfway. When they broke the kiss, Jonesy was the first to speak.

_"__Whoa,"_ was the only thing to come out of his mouth.

"Speechless?" Nikki asked him, a rather sultry look appearing on her face.

"A little bit," Jonesy smirked. Suddenly, an idea began to form in his mind. He knew she would most likely yell at him for it, but he decided to ask his question to her regardless. "Listen, I was wondering if you'd... let me spend the night over here," he said while rubbing the back of his head nervously.

Grabbing a pillow off her bed and chucking it in his direction, she groaned, "Are you crazy? If this is some harebrained scheme to have sex with me, I swear–"

"It's not, Nikki," Jonesy spoke with sincerity, "I just want to spend the night with you. That's all."

Realizing that he meant no harm, Nikki's facial expression began to soften. "Alright," she said to him.

"Awesome!" he exclaimed and kicked off his sneakers so he could lie down in her bed. She joined him and aligned her body so that it would be closer to his.

Despite this, Nikki warned, "If you go beyond making out with me, you're going back home _fast_."

"I won't," he complied with her warning.

"Good," Nikki grinned. She pecked him on the lips as he wrapped his arms around her waist, with both of them eventually falling asleep.


End file.
